


Puppy Playtime

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Masturbation, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, sort of sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has invited Morgana to bring her puppy Merlin over for the afternoon to play with his own puppy, Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> To expand on the tags, Morgana masturbates next to Arthur while they both watch Merlin and Gwen having sex.
> 
> This is the last of my old pwp porn Merlin fics that I dug out of my files. Guess I'll have to actually write something new now...sigh.

Gwen woke up at the foot of their bed, curled under a blanket, her collar around her neck. Arthur had put it on the night before, telling her that he had a special surprise for her today. He was already up—she could hear the shower running, so she spent a few more minutes under the blanket, enjoying the laziness of a Saturday, before tumbling onto the floor. 

She put on her kneepads before going to sit by the bathroom door, waiting until the sound of the shower stopped before pawing at it. A pause, and then Arthur opened it, letting out a rush of steam. He leaned down to ruffle her curls. “How’s my good girl, today?” he asked. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll get your breakfast.”

Gwen knelt patiently while he shaved and dressed, and then followed him into the kitchen. The morning was cool, and she shivered a little. 

“Do you need your jacket?” Arthur asked, noticing. He always noticed things like that.

Gwen didn’t want any restricting clothes on, though, so she just nudged his leg with her head and barked softly. 

Arthur chuckled. “Breakfast it is, then.” He poured some cereal into her dish, and Gwen started eating, lapping up water from the adjoining dish to ease the dry cereal down her throat. Arthur turned on the TV while he made coffee and toast, and then settled at the table, newspaper in hand while he ate.

So far, he hadn’t given her any clue about what the surprise was going to be, and she was beginning to feel impatient. Crawling over to his chair, she put her head on his lap. He petted her in an absentminded sort of way. 

Huffing, she moved between his legs and nosed at his crotch. Arthur scooted back a little, looking down at her, an amused smile on his face. “Well, I was going to save it for later,” he murmured, “but I suppose it might be good to take the edge off.” 

He didn’t elaborate, just undid his zipper and pulled out his prick, holding it for her. She took it into her mouth, sucking and licking, feeling it harden and lengthen. 

“Ah, such a good girl,” Arthur praised, hips jolting forward. 

After he came, she expected him to pull her onto his lap and finger her. She was ready for it, already growing wet and aroused. But instead, he simply zipped up his pants and took his dishes over to the sink. She barked loudly.

“Not now, Gwen,” he told her, giving her an infuriatingly smug smile. “Go play with your toys; I’ve got some work to do.” 

Puzzled and a little annoyed, she did as he said, stretching out in a sunny spot with her stuffed tiger, chewing it for a few minutes and then resting her chin on its stomach. She could see Arthur sitting at his desk, typing on the computer. 

The morning ticked away slowly. Arthur stayed in his office, occasionally coming into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug. “Don’t look so unhappy,” he told her around ten, bringing her a biscuit. “I promise this afternoon will be more interesting.” Gwen gave him a soulful look and rolled onto her back. He laughed and rubbed her stomach. Then he went and opened the garage door but didn’t get into his car or take out the garbage, just left it open. Gwen sat up and watched, but he just gave her another inscrutable smile.

It was after lunch when she heard the sound of a car driving into the garage. She hurried over to the door and barked to alert Arthur, who came in from his office. He opened the door leading into the garage just as someone knocked on it. 

It was his sister, Morgana, wearing a green sundress. A thin man with dark hair knelt at her side. He was naked and had on a collar like Gwen’s. Morgana held his leash in her hand. Gwen regarded him warily, and he stared back with curious blue eyes. 

“Morgana, glad you could make it,” Arthur said, giving her a hug. “Come in, come in. You’ve met Gwen before, of course.”

“She’s so sweet,” Morgana said, patting Gwen’s head. “This is my new dog, Merlin; the one I’ve been telling you about.”

Arthur held out his hand for Merlin to sniff before petting him. 

Morgana unclipped his leash, and she and Arthur wandered into the living room, talking about some colleagues from work who had just gotten engaged. Gwen, not sure how she felt about this new development, gave Merlin another suspicious look and then hurried after Arthur. Merlin followed her. 

“Can I give him a treat?” Arthur asked, pouring glasses of wine for himself and Morgana.

Morgana assented, and so he brought both of them a biscuit. Merlin ate his quickly and looked hopefully at Arthur, but Morgana said that one was enough. 

“I think you could fatten him up a bit,” Arthur protested and gave Merlin another biscuit while Morgana rolled her eyes. They went back to talking and sipping their wine. 

Gwen sat by Arthur’s chair, content to sit and be petted, but Merlin wanted to play. He nudged her shoulder and then went over to her toy basket, taking out a rubber ball. Gwen growled, and Merlin dropped the ball. 

“Be good,” Arthur admonished her.

Merlin rolled the ball towards her, a little smile on his face. Relenting, Gwen rolled it back. Merlin grabbed it in his mouth and dashed off towards the kitchen. They ended up tussling on the rug, each scrabbling for the ball, which Gwen finally captured with a triumphant bark. Merlin let her have it, sprawling on his back with a grin. She lay next to him and gave his face a friendly lick. 

It was quiet in the house, Arthur and Morgana’s voices a low murmur in the background. Gwen’s eyes drifted shut, and she might have dozed a little, but she started awake when she felt a wet tongue on one of her nipples. She looked down to see Merlin lapping at it and sucked in a breath. He paused, but when she didn’t growl, he resumed. Then he nosed down to the curly thatch of hair between her legs, sniffing at her before licking her folds. 

Gwen spread her legs wider. Dimly, she was aware that Arthur and Morgana had stopped talking. Her breath came faster as Merlin tongued her clit, her fingers digging into the rug. 

And then he stopped. A moan of protest rumbled in her chest, and her eyes focused on him as he clambered up her body. He was erect, ready to mount her, and the head of his penis caught against her cunt as he whined, insistent. And she obeyed, getting onto her hands and knees, presenting herself.

She raised her head and met Arthur’s eyes. His face was flushed, and he gave her a little nod. Morgana had her fingers underneath her skirt, her legs open. Gwen’s own heart was pounding fast on a rhythm of lust and need, and then Merlin’s prick pushed her apart, nudging past the initial resistance before sliding into her, thick and filling. 

_Mounted like I’m in heat_ , she thought, and the words shuddered through her, mixing with the steady thrust of his penis to settle in her stomach with a burn. No inhibitions, no cause for social niceties, just two dogs brought together by their owners to mate. 

He grunted as he took her, pulling her hips back, jostling her breasts. She heard Morgana give a little cry just before Merlin jerked out abruptly. His seed splashed against her back and buttocks, and Gwen sighed at the loss of his prick pumping inside her.

A cursory sniff at her cunt, and then Merlin moved away, going to sit by Morgana, who gave him her fingers to lick. Gwen was left trembling on the floor, terribly aroused. She started to move her hand down to ease herself, but a sharp word from Arthur stopped her. 

“Sit, Gwen,” he told her, and she managed to raise herself, dripping wet between her thighs.

“Stay,” Arthur added as Morgana and Merlin got ready to leave. Morgana clipped Merlin’s leash back on. 

“There’s a good boy, Merlin,” she said, and then to Arthur, “I’m glad they got along so well. We’ll have to let them play together again in the future—I know Merlin misses having another dog around.”

“Gwen, too,” Arthur replied and then started telling Morgana something about a meeting on Monday. Gwen fought down the urge to scream at him to hurry, but finally, finally they were leaving, and Arthur was turning towards her. She looked up at him, begging silently to be fucked, fingered, anything so long as she could come. 

“Bedroom,” Arthur breathed, and he gathered her up, carrying her to the bed. He took off her collar, fingers clumsy on the buckle. “Fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever _seen_.”

“Arthur,” she gasped, pulling him down towards her. 

“I know. I know.” He stripped off his pants, prick straining, pausing only to give her a kiss before penetrating her. “How did it feel? How did it feel having him fuck you like that?”

“So good and I’m so—so ready. Do it harder.” Shutting her eyes, she let him pound into her, pleasure stripping away the trappings of her identity once again.


End file.
